


[Podfic] I light my own fires now

by Shmaylor



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The spell of the desert lives under her skin.</p>
<p>[Podfic Version]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] I light my own fires now

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I light my own fires now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493185) by [glitteratiglue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteratiglue/pseuds/glitteratiglue). 



****

cover art by [bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo)

**Title:** [I light my own fires now](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5493185)

 **Author:** [glitteratiglue](http://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteratiglue/pseuds/glitteratiglue)

 **Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Summary:** __The spell of the desert lives under her skin._ _

**Length:** 6 mins

 **Notes:** Created for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VI](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/333371.html)

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/I%20light%20my%20own%20fires%20now.mp3) | [m4b  
](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/I%20light%20my%20own%20fires%20now.m4b)_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
